With development of science and technology and progress of society, electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, and televisions have already become an indispensable part in people's life and work. An electronic device generally includes a circuit board on which an electronic component is disposed and a diecasting metal member on which a hole or slot is disposed, where the diecasting metal member is also used as shielding space of the electronic component. A purpose of disposing the hole or slot is to reduce a weight of the diecasting metal member, or the hole or slot needs to be disposed because of a spatial constraint of a product structure and because of a component layout (for example: a component is high, and in order not to increase an overall thickness, a hole or slot needs to be disposed on some part of the diecasting metal member). The diecasting metal member may be made into different complex shapes and structures according to a need.
The hole or slot is disposed on the metal member, and an electromagnetic wave of the electronic component can pass through the hole or slot, affecting operation of an electronic component on the other side of the diecasting metal member. In the prior art, if a hole is disposed, generally an electromagnetic wave generated by the electronic component is prevented, in a manner of sticking an electrically conductive film, from passing through the hole or slot.
However, because a thickness of the diecasting metal member itself is relatively large, sticking the electrically conductive film on the hole or slot of the diecasting metal member further increases a thickness of the electronic device.